Electronic devices capable of collecting data about their environment and transmitting such data to other electronic devices have become ubiquitous in modern life. Many consumer electronic devices now arrive on store shelves with sophisticated processing and computing power and the ability to connect to data communication networks to exchange data. Many manufacturers of consumer electronic devices design their products with the intention of enabling collection or exchange of data to enhance the functionality of their products.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.